Usuario Blog:Rodriguez Aran/Metroid: HOPE
Segunda parte del fic. Originalmente se iba a llamar Metroid: Great War, pero se lo cambié. La historia relata cómo la facción conocida como La Coalisión, conformado por Piratas Espaciales y Dragones Espaciales, toma control de los tres principales planetas de la Federación Galáctica. Samus Aran se presume muerta tras la explosión de Nuevo Tourian en el planeta Mors. El comandante Anthony Higgs, el almirante Castor Dane y la IA apodada "Adam" unen sus esfuerzos para tratar de repeler al poderoso ejército que se ha formado; contarán con apoyo de otras especies como los Luminarios o los Vhozon. '0. ATENCIÓN' Habrá muchos menos capitulos comparados con el primer fic, pero cada uno tendrá una duración muy larga, así que ire editando un solo episodio cada día. 1. Recuperando Norion "Han pasado varios meses después de que se perdiera todo contacto con la cazarrecompensas Samus Aran y de la ofensiva de La Coalisión. La Federación Galáctica ha caido bajo el tremendo poder del enemigo, pero aun existen soldados que todavía no se rinden, y que están dispuestos a confrontar a La Coalisión cueste lo que cueste. Bajo órdenes del Presidente Keaton, el comandante Anthony Higgs, el almirante Castor Dane y la IA apodada "Adam" juntaron sus tropas para enfrentar al enemigo; además de eso se solicitó apoyo de los Luminarios, suministrando armamento y equipo de espionaje; los Vhozon, con soldados, medios de transporte y asilo para civiles; y los Ylla (conocidos también como Grises) con recursos minerales, recursos alimenticios y tropas. Numerosas batallas se han librado en distintos planetas como Jigrad, Bes III, y muchos otros lugares; algunas veces quedando victoriosa la Federación, otras veces la Coalisión. Pero el objetivo más importante era el recuperar las capitales Federales. Comenzó la Operación HOPE, consistiendo en lanzar un ataque simultaneo a las capitales; nos centraremos en como fue la batalla sobre Norion, al mando del almirante Castor Dane". Dane: ¡Necesitamos más naves de combate que cubran nuestro transporte! Soldado mujer: Hemos mandado casi todas, el enemigo nos supera en número. Soldado hombre: Señor, hay una brecha de seguridad en el Laboratorio Delta! Dane: ¡Sellen todas las salidas posibles y manden un equipo! "Una batalla se estaba librando sobre Norion y sobre su órbita espacial; la NFG Olimpo y sus naves de batalla se encontraba luchando contra los dragones, mientras los Marines se encontraban luchando contra los Piratas Espaciales en tierra; la Federación Galáctica estaba en una clara desventaja. Un par de dragones lograron entrar en la NFG Olimpo junto a un pequeño escuadron de Grumetes, los guardias de la nave con su mejor armamento disponible trataron de repelerlos en vano, pues no fueron rivales para el Parásito X en sus cuerpos y terminaron calcinados por el aliento de plasma". Dragón: ¡Ardan en el infierno perros de la Federación! ¡Avancen! Soldado hombre: ¡Los Marines han muerto! ¡Los dragones siguen avanzando aniquilando todo a su paso, están cerca de nuestra posición! Dane: ¡Maldita sea, todos prepárense para lo que viene! Soldado mujer: ¡Señor, recibimos una transmisión, es el cazarrecompensas Noxus y viene con refuerzos Vhozon! Noxus: Noxus aquí, venimos a apoyarlos. Nuestras naves los socorrerán y yo junto a otro grupo aterrizaremos en Norion. Dane: Entendido, hagan lo posible para que... ¡AHHHH! ¡Maldición, disparen! "Los dragones entraron al centro de mando de la NFG Olimpo, Dane y la tripulación se prepararon para un combate del que probablemente no saldrían vivos. Por otro lado, Noxus llegó junto a sus hombres para cambiar el estatus de la batalla. Noxus aterrizó en Norion, donde lo esperaban varios piratas, pero Noxus estaba más que preparado y los congeló a todos con el Judicator del vehículo; salió de su nave y, junto a su tropa, se dirigió a limpiar las viviendas de los marines, donde se tenían a varios de ellos como rehenes. Al llegar a los jardines de las viviendas, el escuadrón de Vhozon fueron emboscados por Soldados Aerotransportados, Soldados Piratas y varios tanques de guerra. Un tiroteo de rayos y hielo dio lugar. Los tanques dispararon sus cañones, despedazando a varios Vhozon, dejándolos en desventaja". Noxus: '¿¡Donde están los Vhosher!? '''Soldado Vhozon: '¡Los Vhosher están a 5 minutos de llegar con más refuerzos! 'Noxus: '''Perfecto, ¡Debemos resistir el mayor tiempo posible, extrema precaución con esos tanques! '''Sargento Pirata: '¡Arrasen con todo, si matan a alguien DISPÁRENLE DE NUEVO! "Los tanques estaban tan bien blindados que los misiles portátiles de los Vhozon apenas les hacían daño. Los aliados esperaban la llegada de los Vhosher, vehículos terrestres multiterreno con un cañón de Rayos de Hielo Fuertes (Cañón RHF) capaz de atravesar gruesas armaduras y congelar a todo lo que se encuentre dentro. El duelo en los jardines fue duro; los Vhozon con el Judicator mataron a muchos piratas, pero al mismo tiempo ellos estaban teniendo muchas perdidas". 'Piloto de tanque pirata: '¡Es su fin! 'Noxus: '¡Me lleva! 'Soldado Vhozon: '¡Señor, mire, los Vhosher! "Los Vhosher llegaron al rescate, destruyendo los tanques con los Cañones RHF, y gracias a su maniobrabilidad rodearon a los soldados piratas en tierra y los congelaron con las torretas equipadas, refuerzos Vhozon llegaron y mataron a los Soldados Aerotransportados restantes". 'Sargento Pirata: '¡Retirada! 'Noxus: '''Se retiraron a los interiores de las viviendas, ¡ESCUCHEN!. Gracias a la tecnología Luminaria ubicamos la posición de cada rehén; la mitad de ellos están en el edificio B, en las habitaciones 140, 135, 180, 102, 122 y 197; la otra mitad en el edificio A, en las habitaciones del 901 al 915; el edificio C está vacío. ¡En total son 60 rehénes! ¡Rescátenlos y tráiganlos justo a esta zona para darles armamento y así volver a la batalla! ¿¡Entendido!? '''Soldados Vhozon: '¡Krie Sler! ("Krie Sler" en vhozon significa "Si señor"). 'Vhozon: '¡Vamos entonces! "El pelotón Vhozon se dividió en dos partes para asaltar ambos edificios, Noxus se dirigió al edificio B, donde los rescatistas subieron varios pisos para sacar a los rehenes sin tener que luchar, mientras que los demás fueron al vestíbulo donde lo esperaban varios piratas en Modo X junto a otros seres mecánicos, lo que complicó mucho las cosas. Los rayos de hielo del Judicator podían congelar a los enemigos, pero aun así los piratas podían seguir vivos y romper la capa de hielo para volver al combate; en un rato varios Vhozon cayeron muertos ante el inmenso poder del X, pero Noxus ideó un plan." 'Noxus: '¡Escuchen todos, derriben los puntos de soporte del edificio! 'Mayor Vhozon: '¡Pero señor, eso hará que todo se colapse en cuestión de minutos! 'Noxus: '''Calculo que en 6 minutos aproximadamente, para entonces todos los rehenes deberían estar a salvo. '''Mayor Vhozon: '''Por favor, piénselo dos veces. '''Noxus: '''Todo saldrá bien, confía en mi mayor. '''Mayor Vhozon: '''Está bien, ¡Demoledores, ya escucharon, derriben los soportes, en cuatro minutos después de que exploten saldremos de aquí! ''"Los demoledores Vhozon colocaron y detonaron los explosivos, el techo se colpasó aplastando a varios piratas en el proceso, pero aun así varios de ellos seguían en pié para seguir disparando. Los Vhozon resistieron y comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco hacia la salida, cuando se sintió que el edificio estaba a punto de derrumbarse, todos se transformaron en Guadaña para escapar más rápido". 'Sargento Pirata: '¡Que no escapen! ¡Malditos hombres de hielo! "Los rehenes fueron rescatados, Noxus y su equipo escaparon y el edificio colapsado dejó enterrados a todos los piratas que se encontraban dentro. Los soldados y rehenes del edificio A salieron sanos y salvos, pues afortunadamente se enfrentaron com puros Grumetes; todo este acto fue un paso más para liberar Norion de la Coalisión, pero aun faltaba trabajo por hacer". 'Teniente marine: '¡Gracias por rescatarnos! Creí que seríamos ejecutados pronto. 'Noxus: '''No cantes victoria, tendrán que ayudarnos con esta lucha y pueden morir en cualquier momento. Revisa el equipo que traemos y usa lo que más te acomode. '''Teniente marine: '¡Si señor! 'Teniente vhozon: '¿Qué hacemos ahora? 'Noxus: '''Quedan cosas por hacer, y una de ellas es de alta prioridad. Observa este mapa, ¿qué ves? '''Teniente vhozon: '''Balizas de interferencia esparcidas por toda la región, o eso creo. '''Noxus: '''Estás en lo correcto; debido a esas cosas el ejército federal se ha dividido y no durarán por mucho tiempo, debido a que no pueden comunicarse con nadie; lo que debemos hacer es deshacer nuestras fuerzas en ocho equipos y destruir las ocho balizas para reestablecer las comunicaciones. '''Teniente vhozon: '¡Pero están muy bien protegidas, nos harán pedazos partimos nuestras tropas en partes! 'Noxus: '''Tengo un plan, permíteme, me comunicaré con el Almirante Dane en la Olimpo................ .............. ¿Dane? ¿Cómo va todo? '''Dane: '¡Argh! Esos dragones casi nos hacen cenizas, pero pudimos resistir hasta recibir ayuda. 'Noxus: '¿Están aquí entonces? 'Dane: '¡Si! Llegaron justo a tiempo, la verdad me sorprende esas naves tan veloces y poderosas. 'Noxus: '''Bueno, son excelentes noticias, nos mantenemos en contacto. '''Teniente vhozon: '¿Señor? 'Noxus: '''Voltea arriba... ''"El teniente desvió su vista al cielo y vio aproximarse varias naves de diversos tamaños en forma de platillos voladores, eran los refuerzos Ylla que llegaron para luchar junto a los Vhozon y Marines". 'Teniente vhozon: '¡Ylla! 'Noxus: '''Así es, ellos tienen una fuerza militar digna de admirarse. Esas pequeñas naves, llamadas Haunebu I, son capaces de atravesar gruesos blindajes con los cañones que tienen equipados en la zona inferior, y las Haunebu IV ni se diga, pueden acabar con un pequeño ejército en tierra. '''Teniente Vhozon: '¡No lo puedo creer! 'Noxus: '''Pero bueno, volvamos al plan. Como decía, nosotros nos dividimos en 8 partes para las 8 balizas en total, nuestro trabajo es distraer al enemigo para que las naves Ylla puedan volar en pedazos las balizas; se lo que piensas, pero estás mal, las naves de estos guerreros no son invencibles a pesar de ser altamente avanzadas, y si los mandamos solos a hacer el trabajo, perecerán. '''Teniente Vhozon: '''Ya veo... '''Noxus: '''En fin, explicaré el plan a las tropas y seguiremos adelante. ''"Las tropas pensaron que esa idea era un suicidio, pero tenían tanta confianza en Noxus que nadie hizo alguna objeción. Los 8 equipos se dirigieron a cada baliza, donde les esperaba una fuerte resistencia pirata; la operación fue un éxito en 7 balizas, sin embargo, en la 8va hubo problemas, pues estaba resguardada por 4 dragones". 'Noxus: '¡Jesús, en los radares no se mostraron dragones! 'Dragón: '¡Sorpresa idiotas! ¡Hora de mandarlos de cabeza al infierno! "El aliento de plasma de los dragones era un arma muy efectiva contra los Vhozon, quienes estaban hechos de hielo, y fue así como casi todo el equipo fue exterminado, quedando pocos de ellos junto a Noxus y unos cuantos Marines". 'Dragón: '¿Qué les pasa ahora? ¿Les asustan las llamas, hombrecillos de hielo? "Noxus trató de enfrentarlos el solo, pero hacerlo contra cuatro dragones es todo un reto. Logró herir a un par de ellos, pero al final terminó siendo derrotado cuando un dragón encajó su cola en su tórax; Noxus apenas podía seguir en pié y no había manera de que las Haunebu de los Ylla destruyeran la baliza con la presencia de los dragones". 'Noxus: '''Escuchen todos... corran... déjenme aquí y trataré de retrasarlos... ¡CORRAN! '''Marine: '''Perdón, pero todo aquel que lucha junto a la Federación es nuestro camarada, y los Marines no abandonamos a los camaradas. '''Teniente Vhozon: '''Y recuerde también, los Vhozon luchamos a coste de nuestras vidas, así que no lo dejaremos aquí, aún si terminamos nosotros muertos también ¡Acabemos con estas lagartijas! '''Noxus: '... 'Dragones: '¡Sus armas no servirán! "Lo que quedaba del equipo atacó con todo al cuarteto de dragones en vano. Los dragones estuvieron a punto de disparar su plasma en uno solo para eliminar a todos de una vez y por todas, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Una esfera picuda de un color naranja se interpuso en el impacto, pero sorpresivamente no le causó ningún efecto. La esfera se transformo en una figura bípeda y robusta, a Noxus se le hacía familiar, y en un instante supo quien era". 'Dragones: '¿¡Quién diablos eres!? '???: '''Soy el único, soy el diamante, soy Spire... '''Dragones: '¡Insolente! ¡Desaparece! "Un dragón atacó a Spire con su cola al ver que el aliento cinético no funcionaba, sin embargo Spire pudo resistir bien el corte y acto seguido tomó la cola, alzando al dragón y azotándolo contra el suelo; Spire dio un salto al aire y se convirtió en Avalancha, para luego estrellarse en el pecho del dragón, mismo golpe que lo mató instantaneamente". 'Dragón: '¡Te arrepentirás! 'Spire: '¡Hombre de hielo! ¿¡Te importaría echarme una mano!? 'Noxus: '''Supongo que le haré preguntas luego, ¡ahí voy! ''"Los dragones no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y comenzó una batalla de tres contra dos. Un dragón voló al aire para atacar desde arriba, mientras los otros dos se quedaban luchando contra el duo en tierra. Noxus, a pesar de su grave herida, pudo continuar la batalla junto a su antiguo rival. Tras una dura batalla, con Spire cubriendo a Noxus con su cuerpo resistente al fuego, el duo pudo derrotar a los dragones restantes, pero Noxus había llegado a su límite". 'Spire: '¡Oye! 'Noxus: '¡Medico... ARGH! Respóndeme algo rápido, ¿qué haces aquí? 'Spire: '''No te lo puedo explicar con detalle, pero te diré esto, tienes suerte de que la Coalisión aun no sabe quien eres. '''Noxus: '¿Qué quieres decir... ngh! 'Spire: '''Te lo explico luego, cúrate eso primero. ''"Spire sabía algo que los demás mandos de la Federación no sabían, era crucial que Noxus supiera de que se trataba. Pero antes había que acabar la misión, las Haunebu Ylla llegaron a destruir la última baliza; las comunicaciones se reestablecieron, el ejército de Marines dividido sobre Norion volvió a unirse junto a las fuerzas de Noxus, y todos estaban listos para tomar de nuevo Norion. Después de curarse las heridas, Noxus dio una pequeña pausa al plan para hablar con Spire". 'Spire: '''Te estaba esperando, "ice man". '''Noxus: '''Y bien, ¿de que se trata? ¿Qué quisiste decir con que tuve suerte? '''Spire: '''Es una larga historia. Cuando supe que la Coalisión lanzó su campaña de conquista, decidí no entrometerme en ese tipo de asuntos... pero claro, algo tuvo que pasar para que cambiara de opinión, ¿no? En fin, me oculté en el planeta Bryyo, y sucedió lo siguente; ¿recuerdas a Sylux o Weavel? '''Noxus: '''Claro, querían el poder definitivo para sus propios fines, nada constructivos. En aquel entonces nosotros dos, y ella, éramos los únicos que lo buscabamos con buenas intenciones. '''Spire: '''Lo recuerdo bien, pero bueno. Si los recuerdas pues Weavel y un pequeño grupo de piratas se presentaron frente a mí, todo eso sucedió después de que Norion cayera; Weavel me dijo que no me resistiera, que estaba cazando a los otros cazarrecompensas que estaban presentes en el Sector Alímbico. '''Noxus: '¿Y eso por qué? 'Spire: '''El muy idiota me lo dijo pensando que lo tenía todo bajo control, la Coalisión nos considera a los 6 cazarrecompensas de aquel tiempo, excluyendo a Samus, como los mejores de la galaxia, y está buscando obtener nuestras armas y partes más violentas de nosotros, e implantar todo eso en su líder Ridley. '''Noxus: '¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué logrará con eso? 'Spire: '''De nuevo, Weavel llega a veces a ser muy confiado, y dijo que buscan crear una figura muy poderosa en el universo, instalado con todo el armamento más poderoso existente; algo así como un Dios que guíe a cada raza en el cosmos a un nuevo mañana. Es por eso que dije que tuviste suerte, si llegan a enterarse de que hay dos de los 6 cazarrecompensas en Norion, es seguro que la Coalisión traerá grandes refuerzos a aplastarnos a todos. '''Noxus: '*''impactado''* ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Weavel? 'Spire: '''Ya lo dije, él es muy confiado, y no creyó que me hice más fuerte que la última vez, entonces masacré a casi todo su grupo, para luego escapar en una de sus naves... y luego estoy aquí, contándote esto. '''Noxus: '''Oh... y dime, ¿han capturado a alguien ya? '''Spire: '''No lo se, por ahora se que Samus se presume muerta, Sylux y Weavel están con el enemigo, nosotros dos estamos en Norion. De Kanden no se nada, y Trace se mantiene neutral junto con el Imperio Kriken ante esta situación. ''"Después de la conversación, el transmisor de Noxus recibió una llamada de Castor Dane". 'Noxus: '¿Qué sucede Almirante? 'Dane: '''Algo está sucediendo aquí, se abrió un agujero de gusano y llegó una nave pirata identificada como Fragata Vol Paragom. '''Noxus: '¡Diablos! ¿Cuántos refuerzos trae? 'Dane: '''Eso es lo raro de todo, el ejército pirata se retira... '''Noxus: '¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Espere... estoy recibiendo mensajes de mis aliados, efectivamente se están retirando todos, ¿pero por qué? 'Dane: '''Quisiera saberlo, los piratas no son de rendirse tan fácilmente, aun así muchos aquí abordo de la Olimpo están celebrando la supuesta "victoria". '''Noxus: '''Si fuera ellos no cantaría victoria todavía. Sea lo que sea hay que averiguar que sucede, todo esto está raro. '''Dane: '''Estoy de acuerdo, acabo de recibir la autorización del presidente para ocupar Norion justo ahora, a pesar de todo necesitaremos el planeta para futuras batallas. Cambio y fuera. '''Spire: '''Valla, no me lo experaba... (*nota del autor: esto es una referencia al meme homónimo*) De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué? '''Noxus: '''Tenemos Norion, lo que potenciará el poder de la Federación contra la Coalisión. Por ahora esperaremos órdenes y ayudaremos a buscar sobrevivientes o polizones piratas, ¿nos ayudarás? '''Spire: '''Quisiera, pero luego de ver esto he decidido seguir los pasos de la Coalisión, porque no es normal que abandonaran la lucha, seguro que traman algo; no lo parezco, pero soy buen detective. '''Noxus: '''Oh. '''Spire: '''Cuando descubra algo, te informo. Buena suerte. ''"Después de lo sucedido, la Federación ganó la batalla sobre Norion. Las fábricas de armas y vehículos de guerra volvieron a estar en marcha para hacer frente a la coalisión, sin embargo, algo no iba bien. Dane recibió un informe de los ingenieros y científicos federales; por lo visto desaparecieron los documentos para el desarrollo de ciertas armas, entre esa información se encontraban los datos del Rayo de Hielo, Rayo de Plasma, Rayo de Ondas, Rayo Ancho, Rayo de Difusión, entre otras cosas, siendo todas ellas armas secretas. Algo grande estaba por suceder..." 2. Ataque a Naishii 'Caza Stiletto: '''Aquí Stiletto 1 a Lusitania II, solicito un reporte general. '''Lusitania II: '''Lusitania II aquí, comenzaremos de inmediato el despegue de todas las naves de transporte una vez que toda la colonia de Naishinos haya evacuado, cambio. '''Caza Stiletto: '''Recibido, cambio y fuera. ''"Naishii también fue una colonia amenazada por la Coalisión, quienes hasta ahora no habían hecho presencia en el planeta. Varios civiles se dirigían en fila a las gigantes naves de transporte llamadas "Lusitanias", todos ellos guiados por marines para luego despegar y dirigirse a Vho". 'Chernov: '¡Vaya! Nunca había visto a tanta gente reunida, ¿a donde crees que nos lleven los federales? 'Damara: '''Bueno, escuché que tienen un convenio con los Vhozon, y les ofrecen asilo a refugiados. '''Chernov: '''ammm, ¿Vhozon? '''Damara: '''Dios, ¿es que nunca pones atención en clase? Recuerda, los hombres de hielo morados. '''Chernov: '''Ups, creo que me dormí en aquella sesión, jeje. '''Damara: '''Si, y la profesora casi te patea el trasero por eso, jaja, eso fue divertido. '''Chernov: '... ¿Crees que ella está bien? 'Damara: '''Está bien, seguro. Ella es una persona fuerte, habrá desaparecido de pronto, pero creo que está entre la federación combatiendo contra piratas. '''Chernov: '¿Cómo puedes estar segura? 'Damara: '¿No te lo dije? Yo vivía en Jigrad; hace un tiempo los piratas llegaron y mataron a mucha gente, entre ellos mis padres. Serví entonces de esclava, pero resultó que era demasiado baja para las labores ¡Y por eso me querían matar los desgraciados! Inesperadamente ella, la maestra Samus, acudió en mi ayuda junto a otros de sus amigos... Todos fuimos liberados gracias a Samus. 'Chernov: '''Bueno, entonces supongo que regresará pronto. Casi llegamos, nos toca la Lusitania... ''"Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos por las orillas de la colonia, la gente estaba por entrar en pánico pero los Marines los calmaron diciendo que tenían controlada la sutuación y que debían abordar las naves lo más pronto posible; desafortunadamente se escucharon varias explosiones más pero ahora mucho más cerca de las naves de transporte, haciendo que la gente rompiera filas y corriera despavorida sin tener lugar a donde ir. A tan solo unos metros apareció de los edificios una máquina de guerra de 10 metros con aspecto aracnoide, y comenzo a disparar misiles contra la gente. Tras eso las naves despegaron inmediatamente acompañados de Stilettos, dejando a los que estaban en tierra, tanto civiles como marines, a su suerte". 'Damara: '¡No se vayan! ¡Malditos! 'Chernov: '¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!? 'Damara: '¡Correr! "Damara y Chernov salieron de la plaza central hacia las calles principales para refugiarse de aquella máquina, y de otras que estaban apareciendo; pero también aparecieron diversos piratas en las calles para acorralar a la gente y quitarles la vida. El duo reaccionó a tiempo y entraron por un callejón para llegar a un escondite, mientras veían la masacre que se producía en los alrededores". 'Damara: '¿Por donde vamos? ¡Los piratas están por todos lados! 'Chernov: '''Entremos por aquí, estaremos a salvo. '''Damara: '''Estamos en un bar... en un hotel, espero que nadie entre. '''Chernov: '''He estado algunas veces en este lugar, el ''barman ''tiene un rifle debajo de la barra... ¡lo encontré! '''Damara: '¿¡Qué!? ¡Esa cosa es un rifle de caza de acción de cerrojo, con casi 120 años de antiguedad! ¡Solo les hará cosquillas a esos monstruos y robots! ... espera ¿qué fue eso? 'Chernov: '¡Agachate! ¡Baja la voz! "En alguna parte del hotel se escuchó una explosión de pequeña magnitud, parecía venir del lobby. Damara se ocultó en la barra junto con Chernov y se limitaron a escuchar lo que sucedía; varios piratas entraron al hotel en busca de gente que asesinar". '''Pirata 1: ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Vamos afuera y busquemos presas! Pirata 2: 'Calma, mis sensores de movimiento detectaron algo en este lugar; recuerden que nuestro objetivo es eliminar a todo civil presente en el planeta, ¡Justo como lo hicimos años atrás! Naishii volverá a mancharse de sangre. '''Pirata 3: '¡Perfecto! "Chernov trató de observarlos, pero en el proceso golpeó la barra con la cabeza e hizo tirar una botella vacía de cerveza, como era de esperarse, los piratas voltearon hacia donde fue el sonido". 'Damara: '¡Chernov! ¡Estúpido gilipollas! 'Pirata 2: '''Los tenemos jeje, ¡vamos! '''Chernov: '!!! Escucha, voy a dispararles y tu tendrás que salir corriendo hacia aquellas escaleras. 'Damara: '¿¡Estás demente!? ¡No tienes oportunidad! ¡Nunca has manejado un arma siquiera! 'Chernov: '''Estaré bien, escóndete en algún lugar seguro, te alcanzo luego. '''Damara: '¡No! 'Chernov: '''No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡CORRE! ''"Chernov apuntó y disparó a un pirata, pero falló el tiro, haciendo que el trío disparara contra el. Damara aprovechó para seguir el plan y corrió a las escaleras para subir a otros pisos. La barra era de un material que podía resistir el fuego enemigo, pero Chernov no podía quedarse ahí por siempre". 'Pirata 3: '(8) Sal de ahí (8) JAJAJAJA 'Chernov: '''Aquí voy otra vez... ¡YA! ''"Chernov volvió a disparar cuando tuvo la oportunidad y esta vez acertó el tiro a uno de los piratas, pero la bala rebotó y no le pasó nada, al ver eso, los piratas supieron que Chernov estaba en realidad completamente indefenso". 'Pirata 1: '''Basta de juegos, ¡probemos su carne! '''Chernov: '''Bueno Damara, fue un gusto conocerte... ''"Justo antes de que los piratas lo devoraran, varios disparos de la nada aparecieron desde la retaguardia de los piratas; ellos, tratando de contraatacar y de entrar al modo X, no pudieron lograrlo a tiempo y cayeron abatidos". 'Chernov: '¿Qué? '???: '¿Estás bien? Descuida, ya no queda ni uno. 'Chernov: '¿Un marine? ¡Está bien, voy a salir! "Chernov, despacio, salió de su escondite para ver el rostro de su salvador, mismo que tenía cubierto por una máscara extraña. Al verlo bien, notó que no era un marine ni un pirata por su traje y su arma, que era una pistola de rayos. 'Chernov: '''Emm... gracias por rescatarme. '???: 'De nada, llegué justo a tiempo ¿no? Dime, ¿vienes sólo? '''Chernov: '''No, venía con una chica, le dije que escapara mientras pudiera, fue a los pisos de arriba. ¡Tengo que buscarla! '???: 'Te ayudaré, afuera está hecho un infierno y no se cuántos sobrevivientes hay; de hecho por eso estoy aquí. Notarás que no soy un marine, soy un cazarrecompensas, y mi trabajo ahora es encontrar a todo sobreviviente posible. '''Chernov: '¿Puedo saber tu nombre? '???: '... Llámame... 'Chernov: '¿Si? 'Ivan: '''Por ahora llámame Ivan, ¿de acuerdo? '''Chernov: '''Bien. '''Ivan: '''Por cierto tira ese rifle, no te servirá de nada, tengo una pistola extra, tómala. Supondré que sabes manejarla, vamos. ''"Luego del tiroteo, Chernov y su nuevo compañero enmascarado conocido como Ivan fueron en busca de Damara, quien había huido a los pisos superiores del hotel. Luego de buscarla por casi todo el edificio, no pudieron encontrarla; temiendo lo peor, escucharon sonidos de disparos característicos de los piratas y un grito de tono femenino". 'Chernov: '''Oh no... ¡Damara! '''Ivan: '¡Espera! "El grito provino del tejado del hotel, Chernov llegó y vio a su amiga acorralada por un pirata que estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia, sin embargo no lo hizo, pues notó la presencia de Chernov". 'Pirata: '''Supongo que tendré que tener paciencia para saborear a esta humana, da igual, no tardaré mucho. '''Chernov: '¡Aléjate de ella maldito monstruo! "Chernov disparó contra el pirata, pero su oponente era muy veloz y Chernov no era muy buen tirador, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pirata (talloniano) alcanzó a rozarle el vientre con su guadaña láser, golpe que hizo que Chernov cayera al suelo". 'Damara: '¡Chernov! 'Pirata: '''He he, mis colegas que mataste sí que fueron unos inútiles, ¿terminar muertos por un joven inexperto? ¡En ese caso yo soy mejor, MUERE! '''Ivan: '¡Prueba esto primero! "Ivan llegó para salvar a Chernov por segunda vez y disparó su arma contra la cabeza del pirata". 'Ivan: '''Imbécil, yo maté a tus amigos abajo... Tu, ustedes, ¿están heridos o algo? '''Chernov: '''Alcanzó a tocarme, pero no es nada grave, ¿Damara? '''Damara: '''Estoy bien, gracias por intentar ayudarme; ¿pero quién es él? '''Chernov: '''Llámalo Ivan, me salvó cuando nos separamos allá abajo, podemos confiar en... ''"A lo lejos se escucharon rugidos piratas aproximándose cada vez mas y más". 'Damara: '¡Ah! 'Chernov: '¿¡Qué hacemos!? 'Ivan: '''Examiné toda la zona mientras sucedía el ataque pirata, vi a muchos marines federales junto a sobrevivientes retirarse hacia un posible escondite, voy a llevarlos hasta allá. '''Damara: '''Ahm, claro pero, ¿como bajamos todo este edificio? '''Ivan: '''Confíen en mi y sosténganse de mi cuerpo, ¿listos? '''Chernov: '''Espera... ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? '''Ivan: '¡No se suelten! "Ivan tomó impulso corriendo y saltó por un borde, cayendo varios metros hasta el suelo de la calle. Los jóvenes se sintieron aturdidos y desorientados, caminando sin rumbo; luego de unos instantes volvieron a reaccionar". 'Chernov: '¿¡Perdíste la cabeza!? 'Ivan: '''Perdón, era la única manera. '''Damara: '¡Mínimo pudiste habernos avisado! 'Ivan: '''Pues, no lo pensé, pero fue divertido ¿no?, je je. ''"Los rugidos se acercaban más y más..." 'Ivan: '''Da igual, yo ire al frente, ¡síganme!... por cierto, Damara ¿verdad?, toma esta otra pistola. ¡Vamos! ''"El trío comenzó a correr hacia el supuesto escondite que los marines en tierra montaron, los piratas estaban pisando sus talones, tanto que algunos llegaron a alcanzarlos, pero por pura suerte llegaron a ser vencidos". 'Damara: '¡Son muchos! 'Ivan: '''Tranquilos, el escondite está más allá de este callejón, ¡vayan ustedes! '''Chernov: '¿¡Y tu qué!? 'Ivan: '''Yo los retendré, ¡váyanse! '''Pirata 1: '¿Queriendo ser el heroe eh? Ja! Incluso tiene una máscara. 'Pirata 2: '¡Análisis terminado del sujeto! No es un federal... un momento 'Pirata 3: '¿¡Qué!? 'Ivan: '¡Sorpresa idiotas! "Con un movimiento rápido, Ivan tomó un arma portatil de su espalda, tomó forma y resultó ser un rifle con el Rayo Oscuro integrado; con él derrotó a los 3 piratas, pero aun quedaban muchos más, aun así se decidió a enfrentarlos". 'Ivan: '''Espero que llegues pronto... ¡VENGAN AQUÍ MARICAS! ''"Chernov y Damara siguieron corriendo por el callejón, sin mirar atrás, hasta que en un punto se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento". 'Damara: '''Oye, ¿estará bien? Tal ves debimos ayudarlo. '''Chernov: '''No, seguramente le hubieramos estorbado, y estaríamos muertos antes de darnos cuenta. ''"De repente, una puerta atrás de ellos se abrió y salió un marine apuntándoles con un rifle de asalto". 'Marine: '¡Alto! 'Chernov: '¡Ah! 'Marine: '¡Manos detrás de la cabeza ahora! "Los jóvenes le hicieron caso". 'Damara: '¿Eres un marine federal? Escucha, la hemos pasado mal allá atras, casi nos terminaba una horda de piratas. 'Marine: '¡No hablen! Comprobaremos si no son una amenaza. "El marine usó su tranmisor para comunicarse con uno de los suyos". 'Marine: '''Médico Karen, habla Reynolds, tenemos a unos posibles civiles, requiero de un escanéo de seguridad, cambio. '''Karen: '''Enterada, voy en camino, cambio y fuera. '''Chernov: '''Oye, ¿a qué te refieres con amenaza? '''Reynolds: '''Nuestra unidad ha visto civiles comunes y corrientes que resultaron ser piratas disfrazados, acabamos con varios, por eso el escáner para comprobar si ustedes no son el enemigo. '''Damara: '''Ya veo, supongo que nos seguirás apuntando entonces... '''Karen: '''Ya llegué, ¿son ellos? '''Reynolds: '''Creo que es muy obvio que si... '''Karen: '''Cierto, perdón. Chicos, no se muevan, activaré el escáner. ''"Un rayo salió del escaner y recorrió los cuerpos de Chernov y Damara, para luego indicar que no eran una amenaza". 'Karen: '''Amenaza cero, bienvenidos a nuestro escondite, encontramos a otros jóvenes como ustedes y están dentro, supongo que son de la misma academia. '''Chernov: '¿Sobrevivieron más estudiantes? ¡Me alegro! 'Reynolds: '''Entren, no es seguro aquí. ''"Chernov y Damara encontraron el escondite y fueron escoltados por los soldados Reynolds y Karen; los 4 caminaron por un tunel bajo tierra que fue construido rápidamente gracias a un Robot de Trabajo, al acabarse el trayecto, los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que ese túnel los condujo al palacio de bellas artes de Naishii". 'Damara: '¿Escogieron el palacio como refugio? 'Reynolds: '''Es el único lugar donde puede albergar tanta gente de manera segura, además estamos preparados para un asalto pirata. En pocas palabras, tenemos una fortaleza impenetrable. '''Karen: '''Vengan conmigo, seguro que reconocerán a alguien. ''"Todas las exhibiciones del palacio fueron retiradas para colocar equipo y armamento avanzado, junto a varias tiendas donde estaban siendo atendidos los heridos. Chernov y Damara se reencontraron con sus compañeros y amigos de su curso". 'Damara: '¡Rosa, Veroni, todos! 'Chernov: '¡Lo lograron! 'Duvalier: '''Por poco, todo el grupo estábamos a punto de morir, hasta que fuimos rescatados por un misterioso hombre. '''Veroni: '''No lo creerán, pero él solo mató a muchos piratas y destruyo robots enemigos... ¡EL SÓLO! '''Damara: '''Un momento... ¿nos pueden decir como era él? '''Jenny: '''Bueno, no podemos describirlo bien ya que con la oscuridad afuera no pudimos ver bien, pero si notamos que llevaba un casco o máscara que cubría su rostro. '''Rosa: '''Luego nos dijo que huyéramos y nos encontramos con soldados de la federación, que nos trajeron a este lugar. '''Damara: '''Chernov, ¿tu crees que... '''Chernov: '''Si, fue obra de Ivan, sólo espero que siga vivo. ''"Repentinamente, la alarma de ataque resonó en todo el palacio, todos los marines se prepararon y los civiles junto a los estudiantes fueron conducidos al sótano del edificio". 'Reynolds: '''Habla el teniente Reynolds ¡a sus puestos todos! '''Pirata: '¡Avancen, los encontramos! "Muchos piratas por tierra y aire, junto a varios robots hicieron el intento de asediar el palacio, pero la resistencia federal fue muy fuerte; los piratas no creyeron que los marines contaban con armamento pesado, como torretas antiaéreas y tanques pesados en las entradas". 'Marine: '¡Auxilio, me dieron! 'Karen: '¡Aquí oficial médico Karen! ¡Todos los médicos estén atentos para rescatar a los marines caidos! 'Reynolds: '¡No se detengan, casi los aplastamos! 'Oficial pirata: '¡Mierda! ¡Retirada! 'Marine: '¡Señor, los invasores comienzan a retirarse! 'Reynolds: '... "Los piratas se fueron. Los soldados en el palacio cantaron victoria, pero el general Reynolds tenía una mala corazonada, y efectivamente así fue. Casi tres minutos después de retirarse, tres máquinas aracnoides (de 6 metros) de origen pirata aparecieron de entre los edificios junto a muchos refuerzos por tierra, eran las mismas que comenzaron el ataque sobre Naishii. Afortunadamente ningún dragón entre ellos, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles". 'Piloto pirata: '¡Hora de probar estos juguetes! 'Reynolds: '¡Regresen a sus puestos y disparen! "Antes de que la federación tomara la delantera, las máquinas gigantes, equipadas con Destruktor, dispararon contra los tanques y torretas, volándolas en pedazos, y así aprovecharon los piratas para el contraataque. Los marines no se rendían, pero entre ellos veían como sus compañeros caían uno por uno, siendo atravesados por lásers, guadañas desplegables, siendo despedazados por explosiones de las máquinas y bazucas piratas. Los marines pudieron destruir las máquinas con sus lanzamisiles, a un costo de muchas vidas y de permitir la entrada a los piratas al palacio. La federación estaba siendo empujada poco a poco con muchos soldados acribillados". 'Chernov: '¡Damara! ¿Estás segura de esto? 'Damara: '''Los enemigos van a llegar aquí de una forma u otra, así que estamos muertos de todos modos. Díganme, ¿todos prefieren morir sin haber hecho nada al respecto, ó prefieren morir sabiendo que lucharon por sus vidas y la de todos? '''Chernov: '¡La segunda opción! 'Todos: '¡Si! 'Damara: '¡Entonces en marcha! "Damara, en algún momento, burló la seguridad que cuidaba a los estudiantes y robó armas de un almacén para repartirlas entre todos, en seguida fueron al piso principal y flanquearon a los piratas, dándoles una sorpresa a todos los presentes". 'Reynolds: '¿¡Qué hacen ustedes!? 'Karen: '¡Regresen de inmediato! 'Oficial pirata: '''Pequeños valientes, je je. Y pensar que sólo son adolescentes, eso me hará disfrutar esto aún más, ¡FUEGO! ''"Los jóvenes no eran muy expertos en el combate, y cuando los piratas arremetieron contra ellos, no supieron que hacer y la mayoría murió en segundos. A Rosa la hicieron pedazos casi completamente con disparos del Destruktor, un joven llamado Michael fue decapitado por una guadaña, Veroni y Jenny fueron acribillados por rifles de asalto, y así sucesivamente. Los marines perdieron la batalla y quedaba sólo un puñado de ellos, incluidos Reynolds y Karen, junto a Chernov, Damara y Duvalier, además de los refugiados". 'Chernov: '¡MALDITOS INFELICES! ¡NO SE SALDRÁN CON LA SUYA! 'Oficial pirata: '''Pues yo creo que si. Aaaaa! Todo esto me trae recuerdos de hace varios años, saben, yo estuve aquí antes, era un novato y participé en la primera masacre en este planeta. ¡Me acabo de acordar de aquel olor a sangre que impregnaba el ambiente! '''Reynolds: '''Nos habrás derrotado... ¡pero no hemos perdido la guerra! '''Karen: '¡Estoy segura de que pronto tendrás lo que te mereces! 'Damara: '''Mataste a mis amigos, ¡EN CUANTO PUEDA TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ UN HUECO EN LA JODIDA CABEZA! '''Oficial pirata: '¡Jo! ¿¡Tu!? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te enseñaré a no hablarle así a un oficial! ¡VEN ACÁ! 'Damara: '¡Suéltame maldito animal! 'Chernov: '¡No, Damara! 'Soldado Pirata: '¡Silencio! *golpe en el vientre* "El oficial pirata arrastró a Damara por el suelo hasta el exterior, donde la arrojó por las escaleras del palacio, inmediatamente se le acercó y la inmovilizó con sus brazos". 'Oficial pirata: '¿Y sabes de qué me acordé también? Quedaban como dos hembras humanas, moribundas claro, pero vivas... ¿sabes qué les hice? ¿¡SABES!? Te lo diré: primero las violé, luego las maté, ¡Y LAS VOLVÍ A VIOLAR OTRA VEZ! 'Damara: '¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? 'Oficial pirata: '''Y el hecho de que no seas aún una adulta lo hace mejor.... '''Damara: '¡NO, DETENTE! "El oficial comenzó a desgarrar la vestimenta de damara, comenzando por el area del pecho, luego su falda. Y sucedió, el pirata abusó de ella inevitablemente. Luego de terminar, el pirata estuvo a punto de liquidarla". 'Oficial pirata: '''Estuviste muy bien, he de decir, pero ahora llegó tu hora, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección. '''Damara: '... Lo siento amigos... fue mi culpa que murieran... "Antes de darle el tiro de gracia, una figura misteriosa cayó detrás de él, sacó un cuchillo y lo encajó en la espalda del pirata, lo que alertó a los demás en el palacio y se prepararon. Sin embargo, uno de los piratas comenzó a distorsionarse y tomó la forma de Ivan, pues en su lucha robó un dispositivo de disfraz y se infiltró entre ellos. Ivan disparó a los piratas que custodiaban a los rehenes civiles y estudiantes, siendo apoyado luego por los marines y el otro individuo que vestía una armadura de la Federación, pero no parecía ser un marine por sus movimientos más rápidos que los de un humano normal y su técnica de combate". 'Ivan: '''Por fin llegas... '???: 'Perdón, necesitaba un equipo y robé uno de un cadaver. ''"Los piratas fueron tomados por sorpresa, los rehenes evacuaron y el enemigo escapó en NTA's a las estrellas; la Federación triunfó en Naishii, y logró evitar una catástrofe sobre el planeta similar a la de hace años. Por otro lado, Damara se encontraba frente al oficial herido, lo observó, se levantó y tomó un pedazo de metal afilado que se encontraba cerca de su lateral, se le acercó". 'Oficial pirata: '¡Ja! Parece que tenías razón... 'Damara: '''Hasta nunca. ''"Damara clavó la herramienta en la cabeza del pirata, luego se desplomó de rodillas sin moverse; Karen y sus médicos fueron en su ayuda, Damara estaba en shock y fue trasladada a una ambulancia oculta en una calle. En el palacio, los dos extraños causaron conmoción y desconfianza entre los otros soldados, por lo que les apuntaron con sus armas". 'Reynolds: '''Ustedes, ¿quiénes son? '???: 'Permítame identificarme, estoy afiliada con la federación, pero no soy parte de ella. '''Reynolds: '''En ese caso debes tener un código de identifcación, ¿no? Dímelo para anotarlo en mi PDA. '???: 'Es 13576. '''Reynolds: '... Imposible... ¡Tu eres... 'Samus: '''Samus Aran, cazarrecompensas. '''Merkner (Ivan): '''Bueno, creo que les causaste una sorpresa. 3. Destino de la tierra ''"Y así volví. Tras la lucha en Naishii, Merkner y yo nos unimos a la federación en su contienda contra la Coalisión. Se preguntarán cómo sobrevivimos en el incidente de Mors, yo se los contaré. El tiempo se nos terminaba y no había una ruta de escape, entonces comencé a disparar a todos lados en busca de una salida, cuando el impacto de uno de mis disparos se escuchó diferente al impactar contra el metal del techo, como si estuviese hueco; recordé entonces que para llegar a esa habitación tuvimos que subir algunos pisos y entonces supuse que el disparo se escuchó hueco porque estábamos justo debajo de la superficie. ¿Qué hice? Llamé a mi nave para que destruyera el techo, pero la explosión también podría alcanzarnos porque sus torpedos eran los más potentes jamás fabricados, por lo que decidí cubrir a Merkner con mi cuerpo y mi nave nos liberó, a costa de la pérdida de mi traje. Escapamos, vimos una explosión enorme conforme nos alejamos hacia el espacio; no teníamos plan alguno, estábamos cansados y comenzamos a buscar un lugar cercano y habitado donde pudiéramos descansar, la única opción disponible era Éter. Llegamos a aquel planeta, los Luminarios me reconocieron y nos auixiliaron a ambos, noté como su población había crecido y también su civilización. Los luminarios conocían la situación y nos dijeron que iban a apoyar a la Federación, entonces a Merkner le dieron un rifle oscuro con tres pistolas de luz y a mí un cuchillo antiblindaje con un rifle aniquilador, nada de armaduras porque mi fisionomía no me lo permitía, y Merkner conservaba la suya de siempre, sólo se llevó una máscara de rito luminario, según él siempre le gustaron las máscaras. Y entonces llega lo sucedido en Naishii, Merkner se adelantó en lo que yo buscaba una armadura de combate sin éxito, así que robé un equipo de un marine muerto y ahora estoy aquí". 'Comandante ADAM: '¡Atención a toda la flota! Estamos a 20 minutos de llegar a la tierra, el planeta fue tomado y aun quedan humanos y otras especies atrapadas en ella; nuestra misión es recuperar el planeta y poner a salvo a todos los sobrevivientes. ¡Prepárense! 'Merkner: '''La tierra... he oido hablar sobre ese lugar. '''Samus: '¿Como qué? 'Merkner: '''Pues de su historia pasada, compuesta principalmente de guerras, y de como casi la especie humana acabó con la ecosfera. '''Samus: '''Si, los humanos eramos muy conflictivos entre nosotros, afortunadamente nuestra mentalidad cambió cuando nos unimos a la Federación Galáctica, y gracias a la tecnología alienígena pudimos reestablecer los mantos acuiferos y los árboles arrasados; además de que se controló la población a un total de mil millones. '''Merkner: '''Entonces ahora es un buen lugar para vivir. Creo que viviré ahí una vez que todo termine, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo para la guerra. '''Samus: '''Dime, no habrás matado a nadie mientras estabas disfrazado de pirata en Naishii, ¿verdad? '''Merkner: '''Finjí ser un recluta entre los piratas, fallé mis tiros a propósito. Y bueno, ¿cómo está Damara? '''Samus: '''No está bien; psicológicamente tardará en recuperarse, y físicamente... bueno, está embarazada. '''Merkner: '''No... debí haber hecho algo, ¡estaba ahí! '''Samus: '''Hiciste bien, de haber actuado antes nadie se habría salvado. ''"De pronto, escuchamos un nuevo aviso de parte de Adam, esta vez nos iba a explicar la misión a todos". '''ADAM: '''Atención todos, informaré los detalles. Esta batalla está pensada para recuperar la tierra en el menor tiempo posible, queriendo decir que atacaremos directamente la base principal enemiga, los miembros de mayor rango decidimos esto porque no podemos prolongar la guerra, nos desgastaríamos mucho. '''Samus: ''Blitzkrieg'...'' ADAM: 'Así es, señorita. Como decía, nuestro objetivo se encuentra en Siberia, en territorio ruso; al parecer la Coalisión ve la topografía y el clima adecuados para comandar a toda la armada resguardando el planeta. '''Marine: '''Perdón señor, pero ¿cómo evitaremos los refuerzos enemigos si se enteran de nuestro ataque? '''Coronel Locke: '''Yo les explicaré... '''Samus: '!!! ¡él! 'Merkner: '¿Lo conoces? "El coronel, lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo vi en persona después del incidente en la Nave Botella, dio la orden de ejecutar a Melissa, o MB, y estuvo a punto de arrestar a Magdeline. Anthony había intervenido luego; después no volví a saber nada". 'Locke: '''De hecho, soldado, esa es la idea, se tienen que enterar de nuestra existencia. '''Marine: '''Perdón señor, no comprendo... o no comprendemos. '''Locke: '''Tenemos 4 flotas ahora, la de Adam, los Ylla, los Vhozon y la mía. La mitad de las flotas, mía, de Adam y de Noxus asaltarán la fortaleza enemiga, todas nuestras fuerzas restantes mantendrán ocupada a la Coalisión, creo que eso debería ser suficiente explicación. '''ADAM: '''Justo ahora enviamos a sus datos la asignación de equipos; Samus, Merkner y Noxus serán los líderes de la tropa en tierra, Locke, yo y el comandante ylla llamado Res'bock estaremos al mando aquí arriba '''Locke: '''Y así terminan los detalles, estamos a punto de entablar combate. ¡Todas las flotas prepárense! '''Noxus: '''Recibido. '''Res'bock: '''Recibido. ''"Nuestro equipo se preparó para aterrizar, nos reunimos en la NFG Tyr 1.1, que sería guiada a la tierra por cazas para protegernos de ataques enemigos. Noxus venía con nosotros, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, claro que en ese entonces empezamos mal, pero ahora estamos juntos". 'Noxus: '''Hola. Vaya, no te reconocí por ese traje de marine. '''Samus: '''Bueno, tampoco me hubieses reconocido con el anterior traje a este, el original que conoces ya no existe. '''Noxus: '''Supongo que es una larga historia... perdón, no me presenté a tu amigo, soy Noxus. '''Merkner: '''Mucho gusto, Samus me contó brevemente sobre ti, y los otros cazarrecompensas. '''Noxus: '''Dejé de ser cazarrecompensas hace un tiempo, pero bueno, espero que estén listos. ''"Luego de una corta presentación, el ataque comenzó y nuestro transporte despegó a altas velocidades a la superficie terrana. Los NTA, Naves piratas y algunos dragones se presentaron para aplastar a la federación con su temible poder, pero teníamos una ventaja: no conocían nuestro plan. La Tyr 1.1 estaba equipado con tecnología que hacía imposible detectarla con muchos tipos de radares, por lo que pasamos desapercibidos y aterrizamos a 2 Km de la base enemiga". 'Noxus: '''Y ya estamos. '''Merkner: '¡Mucho frío! 'Samus: '''Por suerte absorbí a SA-X en aquel entonces, de lo contrario ya estaría congelada gracias a mi ADN Metroid. Como sea, caminemos, ¡en marcha! ''"Hubiéramos traido vehículos terrestres para llegar más rápido, pero teníamos que entrar a la base lo más silencioso posible y tomarla desde adentro. Caminamos unos minutos con la intensa ventisca cubriéndonos de visión enemiga, entonces llegamos a la gran base enemiga, misma que estaba dividida en 3 partes con una torre cada una". 'Samus: '''Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dividirnos. '''Merkner: '''No seré buen estratega, pero es cierto. '''Noxus: '''Yo iré con mis Vhozon, a la torre del medio. '''Merkner: '¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? 'Samus: '''De acuerdo. '''Merkner: '¿Samus? 'Samus: '''No tengo idea de como operen los soldados Vhozon, ¿tu si? '''Merkner: '''Bueno... '''Samus: '''Vhozon con Vhozon es mejor, los soldados de Adam se especializan más en el sigilo, así que tu irás con ellos debido a tu gran poder de fuego. '''Merkner: '''Está bien, vamos soldados, elijo la torra de la derecha. '''Samus: '''Perfecto, ustedes, síganme. ''"Nos dividimos, yo dirigía a los hombres de Locke a la torre de la izquierda. Nos sorprendimos cuando, al entrar, nos encontramos con una sala llena de vehículos de guerra estacionados con mucho cargamento lleno de armas, no había vigilancia, ni siquiera sistemas automáticos, Merkner y Noxus notaron mas o menos lo mismo en sus caminos". '''Noxus: '''Está muy tranquilo. '''Samus: '''Lo se, es muy raro todo esto. '''Merkner: '''Más que una base militar parece un centro de investigación, se que los piratas acostumbran a mezclar bases y laboratorios, pero siento algo diferente. '''Marine de Locke: ¡Señora, nuestros radares detectan movimiento! Samus: '¡Prepárense! ¿En donde? '''Marine de Locke: '''Está en... un momento, hay más, ¡decenas! '''Marine de Locke 2: '¡No veo nada! "Había muy poca iluminación y no podíamos ver nada, entonces me giro hacia atrás y vi como un ser alado apareció en una pared y levantó con sus brazos a un marine, mismo que del susto disparó su rifle sin control, hiriendo a siete soldados. Traté de dispararle a aquella criatura, pero desapareció en las tinieblas mientras escuchaba un grito desgarrador de su desgraciada víctima. Entonces aparecieron más de esas criaturas, estábamos rodeados, di la orden de abrir fuego." 'Samus: '¡Estamos bajo ataque, Noxus, Merkner, respondan! 'Noxus: '¡Estamos igual aquí, son muchos pero son frágiles! 'Merkner: '¡Igual que Noxus! 'Marine de Locke: '¡AHHHHHHH! 'Samus: '''Están escupiendo ácido... un momento. ''"De inmediato lo supe, eran Kihunters, piratas espaciales que ayudaron en la reconstrucción de Zebes. Advertí a todos de rematarlos una vez que cayeran al suelo, ya que seguirían vivos para escupir ácido. No podíamos combatir así, por lo que solté todas mis bengalas para iluminar todo lo posible la sala y ver mejor, luego de una difícil pelea salimos victoriosos, al costo de cinco marines muertos y tres heridos, quedando solo 10 activos". 'Samus: '''Era una trampa, ¡atención todos, la base está vigilada por Kihunters así que saben ya de nuestra presencia! No se dejen engañar, la base todavía está habitada ¡debemos terminar lo antes posible! '''Merkner y Noxus: '''Entendido. '''Samus: '''Aquí Samus, necesitaremos refuerzos, no seremos suficientes. '''Adam: '''Haremos lo posible para mandar más tropas a todos ustedes, ¡resistan! ''"Algo andaba mal, era uno de esos malos presentimientos donde sabes que no vendrá algo bueno. De todos modos accedí a seguir con el plan para destruir este centro de mando y debilitar a la Coalisión en toda la tierra; mis hombres y yo atravesamos varias habitaciones con soldados protegiéndolas, pero logramos derrotar a todos los enemigos que aparecían, a costa de otras cuatro vidas humanas. Después de una intensa batalla, nos pudimos reunir con Merkner y Noxus para unir nuestras fuerzas y atacar el edificio principal, mismo que estaba oculto detrás de las torres. Si lo tomamos, nuestra victoria estará asegurada". 'Merkner: '¿No deberíamos esperar a los refuerzos? 'Noxus: '''Es lo que haría cualquiera, pero si nos tardamos los enemigos ahí atrás estarán completamente preparados y será una fortaleza impenetrable. '''Samus: '''Esta misión es como un relámpago con pocas probabilidades de exito, pero puede ser también nuestra única oportunidad. ¡Marines de Demolición, derriben esta puerta! ''"Los demoledores hicieron una gran brecha, mismo instante en que comenzamos a atacar. El enemigo todavía estaba descoordinado y confundido, pero nos superaban en número. Vi que varios Zánganos Centinelas y Jolly Roger salían de varias entradas junto con más piratas, así que volé las entradas con misiles para que nadie entrara ni saliera. Mi traje de marine me dificultaba las cosas, pero no podía hacer nada, tanto mi Traje Fusión y mi Traje fueron destruidos, conservando sólo mis tanques de energía. Aun así tenía un buen rifle y un lanzamisiles en mi arsenal, armas que me ayudarían a seguir participando en esta guerra". 'Pirata: '''Idiotas, jaja. Nos habrán tomado por sorpresa, pero tenemos un as bajo la manga. ¡RETIRADA! ¡Activen los robots! '''Noxus: '''Se retiran... ¿¡qué es eso!? ''"Lo vi y no lo creí, unos robots de casi seis metros de altura derribaron muros y salieron al patio donde estabamos luchando. ¿Qué tenian de raro? ¡Se parecían a mi viejo Traje Climático! Y más aun cuando vi que podían disparar el Rayo y Misiles". '''Merkner: ¿¡Qué demonios!? Samus: '¡Sean lo que sean tengan mucho cuidado! ¡Disparen todo lo que tengamos! ''"Eran solo seis robots, pero muy poderosos, de todo nuestro ejército combinado quedaban solo 15 soldados. Los robots tenían buena defensa también, uno de ellos pudo resistir un misil de un marine, mismo al que tomó para aplastar su cabeza con su mano. Muchos Vhozon fueron vencidos con misiles, el hielo tampoco era efectivo en estas máquinas, queriendo decir que de verdad llevaban una tecnología parecida al Traje Climático". 'Merkner: '¡No les hacemos nada! 'Samus: '¡Deben tener alguna debilidad! 'Noxus: '''Los he escaneado, están hechos de cordita, necesitamos algo con un gran poder de perforación. ''"A punto de ser vencidos, los refuerzos de la federación llegaron a tiempo para apoyarnos. Entre ellos vinieron marines antitanques, soldados con poderosas piezas de artillería capaces de atravesar gruesos blindajes, así que el resto de nosotros los distraíamos, mientras aquellos soldados los hacían volar en cientos de pedazos". '''Adam. Perdón la demora, la situación aquí es difícil y teníamos que encontrar el momento exacto para mandar más tropas. Samus. Estamos vivos, es lo que importa; Adam, el enemigo abandonó la fortaleza, la reclamaremos en nombre de la Federación. Adam. Adelante. "Tan pronto como me dirigí a izar la bandera mientras los soldados asaltaban el edificio principal, me llamó la atención uno de los robots destruidos, no fue por ser una réplica exacta de mi antiguo traje, sino por su forma física humanoide, y una pieza que desprendía de su mecánico cuerpo. La observé de cerca, para notar que tenía el símbolo de la Federación Galáctica. Primero pensé en que la Federación hizo réplicas de mi traje, que fueron robados luego por la Coalisión, pero no era posible. Los piratas son conocidos por alterar la tecnología robada a su propio gusto, estos robots no tenían ninguna apariencia pirata que los identificase ni parecían ser alterados. Decidí examinar más a fondo ese robot y todo era tecnología de la federación. ¿Qué concluí? Hay un traidor que les está suministrando equipo de guerra".'' '''Samus'. Adam, ¿sabes algo acerca de estos robots? Adam. Si, es tecnología vetada, proviene de la División de I+D de Tecnología Chozo, misma organización que fabricó el traje de Sylux y su equipo. Los robots están como estaban, si Samus, hay un soplón entre nosotros. "No es la primera vez que supe de un traidor, en la Nave Botella sucedió algo parecido. De cualquier manera, mi atención desapareció cuando sentí varios temblores bajo el suelo, parecidos a un terremoto, pero más ligeros; de pronto del suelo saltó una criatura, no era un robot, era una figura casi de 2'50 metros, pero cubierta por una armadura". Ser desconocido: Exterminar a todos, comenzando operación. Samus: ¡Antitanques, fuego! "Les disparamos los mismos misiles para destruir a los robots de antes, pero a este sólo lo hicieron retroceder, entonces comenzó a moverse y con sus golpes y placajes logró matar a muchos de los nuestros, su fuerza física era impresionante". A este nada le hacía nada, sin esfuerzo partía por la mitad a nuestros soldados, torcía sus cuerpos hasta destrozar los huesos, o también los utilizaba como proyectiles contra nosotros". Merkner: ¿¡Cómo matamos a este!? Noxus: ¡Escaneo finalizado! ¡Tenemos que quitarle ese casco, su cabeza es su debilidad! Samus: ¡Me encargaré yo! "Aun sin mi armadura original todavía podía hacer algunos trucos. Llamé la atención de aquel monstruo, intenté cegarlo con una granada de luz y que bien, funcionó; aproveché para subirme a su espalda y con un cuchillo corté varios soportes de su casco. Claro, solo le quité parcialmente el casco antes de que lograra tomarme. Traté de liberarme en vano, esperando a que me aplastara o algo parecido, pero solo me miró fijamente; después de eso rugió de una manera violenta a punto de acabar conmigo, pero Noxus le disparó en la cara su Judicator cargado y Merkner destruyó el casco congelado con un disparo de su rifle". Merkner: ¿Estás bien? Samus: Si, gracias, ambos. Noxus: ¡No puede ser! "La criatura reveló su rostro, lo reconocí al instante... era Kanden, uno de los cazarrecompensas del Sector Alímbico, como Noxus. Parecía haber mutado hasta convertirse en una abominación, y se alió a la Coalisión... ¿o no?". Kanden. Ordenes recibidas, retirada. "Parecía mas bien que estaba siendo controlado contra su voluntad, como sea, activó un dispositivo de teletransportación y desapareció". Noxus: '¿Qué hace Kanden con los piratas? '''Adam: '''Oigan, el enemigo ha retirado todas sus fuerzas tanto en tierra como en espacio. '''Noxus: '¿¡Qué!? 'Samus: '¿Sucede algo? 'Noxus: '''Verás, antes de que ustedes dos llegaran, se libró una batalla sobre Norion; lo extraño fue que nos tenían una gran ventaja y de repente se retiraron, robando muchos documentos de armas. '''Merkner: '''Y crees que algo parecido acaba de pasar, ¿no? '''Samus: '''Adam, ¿hay algo aquí en la Tierra que a la Coalision podría interesarle? '''Adam: '''Si, ¿recuerdas la organización I+D del que te hable antes? Bien, anteriormente se llamaba Area 51 hace muchos años, perdimos todo contacto con la central cuando llegó la invasión. Ustedes tres tienen una nueva misión: vayan al laboratorio e investiguen lo sucedido; recibimos una transmisión de uno de nuestros contactos, creo que lo conoces, se llama Spire. Vayan, nosotros iremos ahí abajo para ayudar en lo que sea necesario, puedes usar tu nave de nuevo. '''Samus: '''Entendido. ''"Eventos extraños por doquier... el Area 51, creía de su existencia, pero no de que seguía operativo. Como sea, de algún modo ganamos la batalla y no era necesario que nos acompañaran fuerzas hacia nuestra misión. En fin, llegamos a 2 Km de nuestro destino y Spire nos esperaba abajo". 'Spire: '¡Samus, cuanto tiempo! Noxus, y... tu; los esperaba. 'Merkner: '''Por lo menos puedes preguntar quien soy, oye. '''Spire: '''No hay tiempo, tengo que decirles algo. Estuve espiando a la coalisión por un tiempo, y se que tienen tratos con cierto militar de alto rango de la Federación. '''Samus: '''Lo sabía... '''Spire: '''Peor aun, este traidor les suministra tecnología prohibida de una base que está a 2Km de aquí, tecnología prohibida. '''Noxus: '''Sabemos de lo que se trata, son robots muy peligrosos. '''Spire: '''Y tengan en cuenta esto antes de irnos, no he detectado actividad pirata, pero si de Marines. Por lo visto están extrayendo lo que queda de tecnología. '''Merkner: '''Supongo que entraremos sin que nos vean, ya que somos solo 4 contra todo un posible batallón de Marines. '''Spire: '''Exactamente... perdón, aun no les he dicho nuestra misión. Miren, la Coalisión por motivos que conozco, pero les diré luego, está consiguiendo todo tipo de armamento, sea de ellos o ajenos; tengo la certeza de que aquí buscan algo además de esos robots que ustedes mencionan. '''Merkner: '¿Como qué? 'Spire: '''No lo se. Pero este es el plan. Samus, tu armadura de Marine puede engañar a los soldados presentes, por lo tanto irás en el ala norte, donde está la mayor actividad de enemigos, solo procura no atravesar sistemas de seguridad, esos pueden descubrirte. '''Samus: '''Bien. '''Spire: '''Tu... como te llames, te quedarás afuera de la base, nos informarás de cualquier anomalía y posible peligro para nosotros; tu punto está marcado en el mapa, en ese lugar tendrás una vista perfecta del exterior. '''Merkner: '''Bien, me llamo Merkner... grábatelo en la cabeza. '''Spire: '''Noxus, con tu Guadaña puedes escabullirte en el ala este, donde hay actividad casi nula. '''Noxus: '''Perfecto. '''Spire: '''Yo con mi Avalancha cavaré un tunel justo aquí debajo a 500 metros, a partir de ahí seguiré cavando hasta estar justo debajo de la base. Saldré al exterior cuando sea necesario. Todos deben informar que están adentro una vez lo estén. ¡En marcha! ''"Y así lo hicimos. Actué normal y me colé entre aquellos tipos, vi varias naves de carga y vehículos de tierra de ataque, saludé a algunos soldados, y mientras caminaba al interior de la base escuché una conversación que hablaba de unos rehenes a punto de ser ejecutados. Abrí comunicaciones con mis compañeros en línea segura". 'Samus: '''Chicos, hay otro problema, los traidores tienen rehenes y no tardan en morir. '''Spire: '''Seguro los están interrogando, hay que darse prisa y rescatarlos, lo que buscamos puede esperar. '''Adam: '''Hey, ¿todo bien? '''Samus: '''Si, supongo que nos has escuchado todo el tiempo. '''Adam: '''Correcto, hay algo que tengo que decirles. Conseguí el acceso a los archivos clasificados de la Federación Galáctica, en el Area 51 existe algo llamado "Zebetite". '''Noxus: '''Interesante. '''Adam: '''Con la destrucción de Zebes, ese mineral es rarísimo de encontrar, así que los científicos de la estación lo guardaron en un lugar de esa base, zona que no se menciona ni aparece en los mapas. Hablamos de un mineral muy duro y multiuso, no me extrañaría que eso es lo que buscan. '''Merkner: '''Entonces tendremos que encontrar el camino por nuestra cuenta. '''Samus: '''No necesariamente, si rescatamos a los rehenes ellos podrían decirnos donde está la Zebetite. '''Spire: '''Cambio de planes. Samus, trata de escuchar a otros humanos, podrían darte una pista sobre donde están, una vez hecho eso nos lo dices. ''"Entré a la base, aun quedaban guardias adentro y patrullé algunos pasillos en busca de información, y escuché a un marine decir sobre unos científicos capturados en la sala de reuniones". 'Samus: '''Todos, estoy adentro, tengo la ubicación de nuestro objetivo, todos vayan a la Sala de Reuniones. ''"Afortunadamente todos empezaban a irse y los científicos estaban siendo vigilados solo por un par de marines, mi rifle tenía un silenciador instalado, entonces entré y les disparé en la cabeza, asustando a los rehenes, mismos que estaban inmovilizados con esposas láser". 'Samus: '''Ya estoy aquí, repórtense rápido. '''Noxus: '''Estoy justo detras de ti, ¡sopresa! '''Spire: '''Voy a salir a la superficie, tengan cuidado. Merkner, ¿ves algo inusual ahí afuera? '''Merkner: '''Están cargando las últimas naves, pero no parece que hayan conseguido la Zebetite. '''Samus: '''Tenemos tiempo aun. '''Científica: '¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? '''Samus: '''No se alarmen, venímos a sacarlos de aquí... ¿sólo son ustedes cuatro? '''Científico: '''Si, de hecho somos la mesa directiva de toda esta estación, esos cabrones buscan la Zebetite. '''Noxus: '''Lo sabemos, y sabemos sus propiedades, ¿pero tan necesario es ese mineral? '''Científico 2: '''No entienden. Mientras investigábamos la Zebetite, descubrimos la posibilidad de que sea un mineral único en el universo que es renovable mediante manipulación tecnológica. '''Samus: '''Ahora que lo dices, las veces que estuve en Zebes tenía que destruir Zebetites, y se regeneraban si dejaba de atacarlas... dios, ese material es extremadamente resistente y es renovable. '''Científico 3: El enemigo no dudará utilizarlo en armaduras y corazas. Este lugar era muy seguro, ¿quién pensaría que nos traicionarían? Científica: 'Ellos mataron a casi todos los investigadores aquí, pero a otros se los llevaron de prisioneros, nosotros somos los únicos "útiles", por eso no nos han matado. *''la tierra se abre* 'Spire: '''Ya estoy aquí, debemos liberarlos. '''Noxus: '''Desarmaré sus esposas. ''"De pronto, sentí una presencia detrás de nosotros. No sabía que era, pero estaba invisible y apenas pude verlo moverse, entonces le disparé para descubrir que era un robot de vigilancia; ¿qué pasó? la alarma en la estación fue activada poniendo en alerta al enemigo". 'Samus: '¡No! Hemos sido descubiertos, ¿Ves algo Merkner? 'Merkner: '¡Todos se movilizan! ¡Parece que estan en problemas! 'Samus: '''Contacta con Adam, que envíe una flota de soldados. ¡Cambio y fuera! '''Marine traidor: '¡Deben estar donde los rehénes, vamos! 'Spire: '''Escuchen, yo ire por la Zebetite, mi cuerpo resistirá todo lo que me arrojen. '''Samus: '¿Estas seguro? 'Spire: '''Ellos ahora son otra prioridad, deben sacarlos de aquí, pero antes tienen que decirme donde la encuentro. '''Científico 2: '''Ve por el camino de la derecha hasta llegar a una Puerta Blindada, para alguien como tu no será problema derribarla. Una vez adentro sigue el único camino existente. '''Spire: '''Bien, ¡ahora váyanse! ''"Y Spire se fue, tiene razón, su cuerpo de diamante da problemas, lo digo por experiencia. Noxus y yo decidimos que la mejor salida era donde entró él, así que fuimos todos hacia ahí pero no sin antes enfrentarnos a un puñado de Marines". 'Marine traidor: ' ¡Aquí! ¡Fuego! "Eran solo seis de ellos, los científicos se escondieron detrás de una pared y nosotros nos encargamos de los soldados. Noxus con su Judicator que rebota al contacto nos facilitó todo, porque nuestro enemigo prácticamente no tenía donde esconderse. Cuatro de ellos terminaron semicongelados y el resto murieron a causa de mis tiros". 'Noxus: '''Son todos. '''Samus: '''Señores, andando. ''"Todos los Marines estaban patrullando la base, y era mejor evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, pero algo no iba a salir bien, estábamos cerca de la salida y fuimos abordados por tres marines. Nosotros les apuntamos primero, pero..." 'Samus: '¡Bajen sus armas! 'Marine Traidor: '¡Ja! Es hora de probar esta mejora. Soldados, ¡Modo X! 'Noxus: '¡Maldito! ¡Ustedes escóndanse YA! "No puede ser, esos tipos fueron mejorados con el X, como los piratas que hemos estado enfrentando; con la diferencia de que ahora eramos solo dos contra tres. El poder de sus armas se volvió muy destructivo, les disparamos pero se regeneraban casi al instante; el punto débil era su cerebro, pero con esos disparos suyos no podíamos apuntar bien". 'Samus: '¡Estos muros no soportarán mas! ¡Tenemos que escapar! 'Noxus: '''Es verdad, seguro otros soldados están escuchando esto, ¡Vamos! ''"Huimos entonces a otra salida, una que solo podía ser abierta por el personal de la estación. Fuimos ahí, y en el camino recibimos un mensaje de Spire". 'Spire: '''No se si sea una buena o mala noticia, pero parece que el enemigo llegó antes... y la Zebetite sigue en su lugar. '''Samus: '¡Eso no tiene sentido! 'Noxus: '¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo? '''Cientifica: Tal vez sólo se llevaron un fragmento, el necesario para "cosecharlo". Científico: 'Creo que olvidamos mencionar que la Zebetite es muy inestable, y llevar grandes cantidades de ella en un viaje intergaláctico puede hacer que explote. '''Spire: '¿¡Me dices que he llegado tarde!? 'Samus: '''Ya no importa ¡Tenemos que irnos! Están cerca... '''Marine: '¡Acá! "Corriendo, escuché explosiones en el exterior, y entonces Adam mandó un mensaje diciendo que los refuerzos comenzaron el ataque, así que le dije la dirección donde debía aterrizar el transporte de los científicos. Spire nos alcanzó y llegamos a la salida. Vimos la nave a 100 metros de distancia, y los rehenes fueron escoltados por varios Marines. Mientras Spire, Noxus, Merkner quien estaba disparando desde esa nave, y yo les cubrimos la espalda junto a otros Marines aliados. El enemigo estaba en Modo X, derribaron a tres de los cuatro soldados que nos ayudaban; disparábamos y retrocedíamos lentamente". 'Merkner: '¡Maté a uno! 'Samus: '¡Faltan tres! "Uno de los disparos de aquellos traidores alcanzó al último Marine, dándole en la cabeza y expulsando un chorro de sangre; cayo en mi brazo y no pude hacer nada por él, y seguí regresando el fuego. Estábamos perdidos, la nave despegó y sólo quedábamos nosotros cuatro; y peor, llegaron diez enemigos más. No se como decir lo que ocurrió luego, pero sentí algo en mi cuerpo, algo que fluía por todos mis nervios; perdí el sentido de la audición por unos segundos y solo veía como mis compañeros recibían los impactos de las "balas-x". No me lo creerán, pero tras concentrarme pude entrar inexplicablemente en Modo X". 'Noxus: '¿¡Qué diablos!? 'Merkner: '¿¡Samus!? "Sentí un gran poder recorriendo mi cuerpo, muy similar a cuando entraba en Hipermodo tiempo atrás. Disparé entonces con todo lo que tenía hacia los soldados traidores y derribé a ocho, los restantes comenzaron a huir, pero no los dejé vivir y acabé con ellos. Tras terminar, el poder del X desapareció". 'Spire: '¿De donde sacaste esa habilidad? 'Samus: '''No lo se... salió de repente. '''Adam: '¿Están bien? El asalto fue un éxito y los rehenes fueron llevados a Vho. La Tierra ha sido totalmente recuperada. 4. Traidores "Después de haber triunfado, se llevó a cabo una investigación a fondo entre la Federación en busca del individuo que apoyaba a la Coalisión; para ello se ordenó la detención de algunos Marines que nos enfrentamos en el Area 51, debían de saber algo al respecto. Por otro lado, mis amigos y yo decidimos pasar un par de días en una pequeña estación espacial médica de la Federación, me hice un check up médico y obtuve respuestas de cómo puedo entrar en Modo X". 'Doctora Wells: '''Análisis terminado. Nos volvemos a ver, señorita Samus. '''Merkner: '¿Se conocen? 'Samus: '''Me instaló el Traje PDP cuando me infecté de Phazon, y me hizo la prueba con los Paneles de Hiperestado. '''Wells: '''Así es, pero ire al grano. Tus amigos han sido curados de las heridas durante su batalla, pero además de eso he descubierto más acerca de tu "poder oculto". '''Samus: '''Adelante. '''Wells: '''Viendo tu historial médico se que te infectaste del X en SR388, y para neutralizarlo se utilizó una Vacuna Metroid que fue un éxito. Eso ya lo sabes, pero aquí viene lo interesante; analizando tu ADN con mayor profundidad, mi equipo y yo descubrimos que el X en tu cuerpo no fue destruido del todo. '''Noxus: '¿Eso qué significa? 'Wells: '''El X ahora forma parte de su cadena de ADN, junto al de Metroid, Chozo y humano; esa es la clave de su entrada a Modo X. '''Samus: '''Perdón doctora, pero para mi no tiene sentido. '''Wells: '''Te entiendo, nos costó comprenderlo al principio, pero uniendo esto con el enemigo con esta capacidad, da a entender de que no solo han criado Metroides para utilizarlos como armas. '''Spire: '¡Esas cosas son las que hacen posible la fusión X - Pirata! 'Wells: '''Exactamente, y por eso también analizamos a uno de los Marines capturados. Descubrimos que el X en el enemigo puede salirse de control, mientras que el de Samus no. Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo lo haces? ''"En ese instante recordé los sucesos de Biometrox. El Metroid Omega a punto de asesinarme, y el SA-X confrontándolo, y luego yo abrosbo su X Acorazado; ese enemigo regeneró mi estructura celular original, y me permitió usar el Rayo de Hielo... ¿tendrá algo que ver con eso?" 'Samus: '''Parece que tengo la respuesta... '''Adam: '''Aquí Adam, cambio. '''Samus: '¿Si? 'Adam: '''Tras hacer una investigación hemos encontrado al responsable. Todo este tiempo era Locke. '''Samus: '¿El coronel? 'Anthony: '''Si, desde aquel incidente en la Nave Botella me dejó inquieto, y por ello propuse indagar sobre él. Lo que encontramos no fue nada bueno. '''Adam: '''Ha estado involucrado en actos ilegales, entre ellos la Nave Botella y lo de ahora. Tras descubrirlo, él y sus hombres han huido al último bastión de defensa enemigo: Daiban. ''"Daiban, el último planeta Federal conquistado; la Federación estaba a punto de lanzar todas sus fuerzas, incluidas de sus aliados, pero la división de inteligencia reportó una cantidad masiva de enemigos cercano a los 500 millones de tropas, inlcuidos Traidores, mercenarios, criminales de alta peligrosidad, y como no, Dragones Espaciales. '' Atacar ahora es un suicidio, pero los altos mandos tenían un plan al respecto".'' '''Noxus: ¿Cómo podemos hacer frente a las poderosas fuerzas de la Coalisión? Adam: Antes que nada reunimos todas las fuerzas posibles, Luminarias, Yllas, Vhozon, entre otros que nos apoyan. Lo que sigue es muy arriesgado, pero no hay opción. Anthony: Recibimos comunicación de soldados y civiles atrapados en el planeta, los enemigos los usan como esclavos en trabajos forzados e inhumanos, en pocas palabras Daiban se ha convertido en un Auschwitz pirata. Pero en fin, nos reportan que tienen armamento oculto y se comunican entre ellos mediante redes telefónicas alámbricas, una tecnología primitiva de la que el enemigo no sospecha. Adam: Ellos están listos para luchar, en cuanto demos la señal todos, calculados en un número de 200 millones de prisioneros, comenzarán la revuelta en tierra, mientras nosotros atacamos desde el espacio, de este modo quedarán confundidos y descoordinados. Merkner: Excelente, pero hay un pequeño detalle, y se llama Modo X, es seguro que todos los piratas y dragones lo tienen en su organismo, ¿qué hacemos con eso? Adam: '''Tenemos la solución, el congreso federal aprobó la investigación y desarrollo de municiones con ADN de Metroid. '''Samus: '''Quedó todavía una muestra ¿eh? '''Adam: '''Si, pero afortunadamente se prohibió la clonación de esta especie, así que puedes estar tranquila. '''Unidad Aurora 089: ''Peligro, fuerza enemiga aproximándose, todas las unidades prepárense para un enfrentamiento.'' Spire: '¿Atacar una estación médica? ¿Qué planea la coalisión? '''Capitán de la Estación: '¡Samus y compañía, al Centro de Mando! 'Noxus: '''En camino. ''"La estación médica tenía sus propios medios de defensa y sus soldados, pero lo que dijo Spire es cierto, ¿qué buscan en este lugar? Como sea, llegamos al Centro de Mando y por la ventana vimos una nave característica de la Federación, una NFG inferior a la clase Olimpo, pero lo suficientemente grande para albergar dos escuadrones." 'Capitán: '¡Abran comunicaciones con quien sea que esté al mando! ... ...... 'Locke: '''Saludos, Capitán Eisenhower. '''Eisenhower: '¡Tu! Maldito, ¿¡qué quieres!? 'Locke: '''Nada en particular, lo que tu y tus investigadores o doctores hagan ahí me importa un bledo, lo que quiero es a ellos; la cazarrecompensas, su amigo ex-pirata, al diamante y al hombre de hielo. '''Samus: '¿Qué? 'Noxus: '¿Qué quieres de nosotros? '''Locke: '''El Mando me ha ordenado llevármelos, claro prefiero hacerlo por las buenas, si se rehusan me veré forzado a destruir la estación con todos adentro. '''Noxus: No podemos arriesgar a toda esta gente, ¿qué hacemos? Eisenhower: '¡No harán nada! Se quedarán aquí y punto. Si morimos ahora con gusto lo haremos, pero no entregaremos a ningún aliado al enemigo, y todos mis hombres están de acuerdo. ¡Intenta liquidarnos, Locke! Pero te advierto... tu mueres hoy; ¡prepárense todos! '''Tropas: '¡Si señor! 'Merkner: '¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Creo que no sabe lo que acaba de hacer... 'Spire: '''Ya no importa, hay que resistir aquí. ''"Se cortó la transmisión. La estación médica era una nave grande, con la capacidad de tener sus propias armamento en caso de una batalla; por fortuna Locke no tenía flota de cazas, era solo su nave y sus soldados. Era extraño, la Coalisión debería considerarnos a nosotros cuatro como amenaza extrema, ¿por qué enviar un número tan pequeño de marines? O por lo menos... ¿íbamos a enfrentarnos contra Marines Traidores?" 'Locke: '''Esa es la respuesta entonces. Lástima. ¡Activando Proyecto "Gargantuan"! ''"La nave no atacaba ni hacía nada, solo abrió una escotilla en la parte superior, en los lados salieron dos robots, los mismos que nos enfrentamos en la Tierra, decidimos llamarlos "Copycats". Y en medio... vimos a Kanden, los tres listos para atacar". 'Noxus: '''Ha vuelto. Spire ¿por qué el enemigo modificó a Kanden? Creía que querían a los cazarrecompensas para otros planes. '''Spire: '''Si, pero parece que también quieren controlarnos para estar en su ejército, como lo acaban de hacer con él. Como sea ¡Capitán, debe tener cuidado con esas cosas! '''Eisenhower: '''Lo tenemos controlado, somos cuarenta contra tres. '''Merkner: '¡No entiende, los hombres a bordo no serán suficientes! 'Kanden: '''Comenzando ataque. ''"Kanden y los Copycats comenzaron a volar hacia nosotros, los artilleros de la estación les dispararon, pero Kanden activó un escudo que lo protegió a él y sus compañeros de los disparos, y aprovecharon para destruir las torretas con misiles. Abordaron la estación desde el hangar de aterrizaje 2 y los Marines presentes intentaron detenerlos, pero fallaron". 'Maestre de la estación: '¡Señor, el enemigo ha entrado! 'Eisenhower: '¡Todas las unidades alerta! ¡Utilicen todo en su poder! Samus, tu y tus amigos vayan a ayudar a mis hombres, si esos monstruos son tan peligrosos como dicen, ¡entonces tenemos que eliminarlos cuanto antes! 'Soldado: '¡El enemigo se aproxima a la bodega! 'Samus: '¡Vamos! "Nosotros cuatro éramos los únicos capaces de hacer frente a Kanden, fuimos a toda velocidad a la bodega, una zona amplia con contenedores enormes repletos de productos químicos y médicos, un excelente terreno de batalla. Al llegar vimos algunos contenedores destruidos, y muchos cadáveres de Marines y médicos, todos con huesos rotos, y otros partidos en varios pedazos". 'Spire: '¡Detente ahora mismo! 'Kanden: '... 'Samus: '''Si antes no escuchaba, ahora menos. No hay otra opción mas que luchar. '''Kanden: '''Unidades 026 y 028 diríganse al Centro de Mando. Yo me ocupo de ellos. '''Merkner: '''Aquí viene... ''"Los Copycats se retiraron y solo quedamos nosotros cinco. Kanden recargó su Voltric y nos disparó una esfera de energía eléctrica que logramos esquivar por poco, ya que su arma se volvió más poderosa y expansiva que antes; yo respondí con una granada que detonó en su espalda, pero no le hizo nada más que atraer su atención, entonces me disparó varias ráfagas del Voltric que me derribaron. Luego Noxus cargó su Judicator y lo congeló parcialmente, momento que Merkner aprovechó para dispararle con su rifle y una de sus pistolas, en seguida Spire lo atacó con el Magmaul cargado causando una explosión que lo aturdió, y para terminar yo saqué mi cuchillo antiblindajes y se lo clavé en la cara. Eso debió matar a Kanden, pero seguía de pie." 'Kanden: '''Amenaza de nivel masivo, activando máximo poder. '''Merkner: '''Carajo... '''Noxus: '''Todos alerta. ''"Kanden entró en Modo X, su masa muscular aumentó más de lo que estaba, y sus habilidades ofensivas y defensivas se vieron aumentadas como es típico. Le disparamos entre todos, pero nada la hacía ni un rasguño, entonces corrió hacia su objetivo más cercano, en ese caso Noxus, y le dio un golpe con su brazo, arrojándolo a un contenedor, dejándolo herido y desorientado; luego disparó su Voltric contra Merkner y lo dejó aturdido por la electricidad, Kanden quiso aprovechar para aplastarlo, pero Spire se interpuso y trató de rivalizar su fuerza, claro, Kanden uso su brazo libre, tomó a Spire y lo azotó contra el suelo, para después darle una patada que lo arrojó a lo lejos, igual que Noxus. Merkner volvió a controlar sus nervios, y así solo quedabamos dos contra un titán poderoso." 'Merkner: '''Samus, creo que es un buen momento para usar el Modo X, ¿no crees? '''Samus: '''He tratado de usarlo, ¡pero no se como!, aquella vez salió de repente. '''Kanden: '¡APLASTAR CABEZAS, ROMPER CUELLOS! "Estaba fuera de control, Kanden trató de embestirnos y falló, pero se giró rápidamente hacia la posición de Merkner, levantó un contenedor y se lo lanzó; pudo esquivarlo pero los químicos corrosivos que había adentro alcanzaron a tocarlo en la zona de su tórax, provocándole quemaduras y dejándolo fuera de combate... y quedé yo." 'Merkner: '¡Ten... cuidado....AAAARRGG! 'Samus: '''Concentrate, vamos, ¡VAMOS! '''Kanden: '¡MUERTE A LA CAZADORA! "Mi única alternativa era concentrar mi mente para entrar en Modo X, justo como lo hacía para activar mi antiguo Traje. Lo intenté y lo logré, y justo antes de que Kanden me diese un puñetazo letal de su brazo, yo lo detuve con mis manos, lo desvié y le di una patada en el rostro que lo aturdió. Le disparé todas mis municiones restantes de mi rifle, Kanden se estaba regenerando y contraataco con su Voltric, pero fui más rápida, y le puse fin a su existencia cuando me trepé sobre su espalda y saqué mi cuchillo, para después apuñalarle el cuello y decapitarlo poco a poco mientras su sangre blanca brotaba sobre mi; Kanden fue derrotado de una vez y por todas. Aun así, los Copycats parecieron detectar la muerte de su líder y fueron en su auxilio, aunque pude destruirlos al arrancar un cañón de uno de ellos para dispararle luego a ambos. Repelimos el asalto. Sin embargo, en ese momento descubrí un efecto secundario del Modo X, no era el típico efecto sobre salirse de control, sino que, si aprovechaba su fuerza al máximo, quedaba totalmente exhausta al volver a mi estado normal. Si, perdí el equilibrio y apenas podía permanecer de pie." 'Samus: '''Capitán, solicito un par de médicos, hay cuatro heridos aquí. '''Eisenhower: '''Los médicos van en camino y están cerca, pero tenemos otro problema... '''Samus: '¿Qué? 'Eisenhower: '''Locke ha triado una flota de cazas y están a punto de atacar, ¡Salieron de la nada! '''Samus: '''Un momento... ''"Cerca de mi tenía una ventana con vista hacia la NFG enemiga, vi decenas de Stiletto, pero atras de toda la flota había algo que no creía posible: un Acorazado Leviatán, y eso mismo fue lo que usó Locke para llegar hacia nosotros de sorpresa. De pronto, mi transmisor y los de la nave abrieron comunicaciones con aquel traidor". 'Locke: '''Admito que estoy impresionado, no tenía previsto que fueran capaces de vencer a Kanden, afortunadamente siempre vengo preparado. '''Eisenhower: '¡Si crees que con tu amenazante ejército hará que cambiemos de idea, estas muy equivocado! 'Locke: '''Bien, entonces supongo que el quien va a morir hoy en realidad serás tu. Muy noble por tu parte he de decir... adios. ''"Sin los medios de defensa de la estación, no teníamos oportunidad... si alguien no intervenía primero. Antes de enfrentar a Kanden y los Copycats, envié un mensaje de auxilio a una división militar de la Federación, la más cercana de todas, y llegó a tiempo para frenar a Locke. Era la NFG Olimpo la que acudió a nosotros". 'Almirante Dane: '¡Coronel, retire sus fuerzas inmediatamente! ¡Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo vivir, pero si insiste con este asalto no nos dejará otra opción! 'Locke: '''Hmph. De acuerdo, han ganado esta vez, pero volveremos a vernos, todos ustedes. ''"Y así Locke se retiró, usando el mismo agujero de gusano de antes. Eso era alarmante, la Coalisión tenía la fuerza del X, y resulta que también la del Phazon; la batalla sería más dura de lo que parecía. En fin, todos fuimos atendidos y sanados, tomando un día mas para recuperarnos al 100. En esa noche, mientras dormía, tuve un sueño extraño. Escuchaba una voz hablandome diciendo: "debes encontrar nuestra reliquia para preservar la paz", repetidas veces; mientras veía secuencias de imágenes de un entorno artificial, todo parecía hecho por mano de obra Chozo. Luego me di cuenta que no parecía un sueño, todo se veía muy real, y la última secuencia que vi fue el de un satélite artificial, era la Luna del planeta Tierra. En eso me desperté súbitamente, y no se porque, pero preparé mi nave, abandoné la estación y me dirigí a la Luna, sin avisar a mis amigos. Algo había en ese lugar, y tenía que averiguar qué era". 'PRÓXIMAMENTE: ' '''Metroid: GODS Categoría:Historias